Wanderer's Sister
by Shadowcaster4444
Summary: Wanderers sister comes to earth to find her lost sister. What PB finds will shock and test the sisters love to the MAX!
1. Chapter 1

PB drove quicker and quicker. The dry air tickled her throat. She shut her window and blasted the air con to max power. Her mind drifted off to the past events that had led her to driving in the desert.

She awoke to the new form. The last memory was strong, but PB had squashed the resistance easily, unlike the previous soul. PB remembered the first time she had awoken as a human. Her first thoughts were of her task and who she was here to find. She searched the hosts mind and found no information. PB was able to control the hosts emotions easily, as she had already dealt with similar emotions in previous lives. The memories of her host explained what had happened to the previous soul and how the host had grown in strength over time. PB laughed at how pitiful the host was and sympathised with the soul who was now flying towards the flower planet. She had remained in Britain for only a day before she was shuttled off to Tucson, which was difficult as the host was previously a model and singer, famous on earth. People had wanted her autograph and her picture taken with them. Like any other soul she stood and smiled her perfect smile. Her golden hair stood perfectly straight all through the crowds. Her jade eyes mixed with the silver around her pupils. Her height made her strong. Her strength also may have come from the regime the previous soul kept to keep the host fit.

PB shook her head and kept her focus on the desert, scanning her environment for signs. She glanced at the side view mirror and saw her new body. Barely 17 but she was tall and had a perfect bone structure. _'No wonder the previous soul wanted to keep hold of it. It's perfect.' _She smiled and a flash from her perfect teeth made her smile even more. Even in the mixture of dirt and sweat she still had a beauty that would out shine the sun. Other memories drifted back into her mind.

Her host was singing to a massive crowd at a stadium. Her voice was pitch perfect, amplified by the microphone held in her hand. People were screaming at her. She was waving and singing to them. The memories shifted to a more recent one. The soul had released a song and it was at the top of the charts. The host was celebrating. Once again the memories shifted, but this time to darker places. The host had taken over from the soul. Shock washed over PB, making her cringe. She saw the seekers coming after her. Another shift disrupted the memory. PB was now in control of the host and it was minutes after she had awoken. She was being briefed about who she was here for. She had always been able to find her sister. Even on different planets she could always find her. Her and her sister had a special link that none of their sisters or brothers shared. During the briefing she was given a picture of her new host and her sisters new name. _'I'm coming for you. Wanderer....'_


	2. Chapter 2

PB headed toward a massive cave to stop for the night. She wasn't tired but she knew she would have no luck during the night. Pulling behind a large column she smashed into something. The air bag expanded rapidly to receive most of the impact. Her head rebounded and hit off the head rest. "AH!!!!" Her scream echoed in the car. She tried to open the front door but found it jammed. She sighed and thrashed at the air bag. She flicked the mirror down and checked her face. 'Still in tact.' She sighed and pressed the button for the roof window to open. Nothing happened. She breathed deeply and reached over to the passenger door and pushed. Like the drivers side it was jammed. She moved to the back and tried the back doors. Even the boot door was stuck. PB huffed and puffed but to no avail. She finally decided to smash the roof window with her feet. Climbing out she saw lights approaching. Without thinking she automatically jumped out and hid around the smashed car. Looking around she saw two more cars, pushed into the side of the column of rock. Gasping as the light came closer she swung herself up and hid underneath one of the other cars. Keeping her breathing quiet she heard the truck stop and the people approach. She glanced out and saw the faces of the people. Some kind of instinct inside her stopped her from calling out to them. Then she saw why. The man that was facing the light wasn't reflecting the light like he should. Several thoughts ran through her mind as the people discussed what they thought had happened. PB made her move as they walked away from the car, to scan the empty desert. Shifting quickly she made it to their truck and was about to get into the drivers side when she heard the name she was looking for. "So what do you think will happen to Wanda?"

PB hid in the back of the pickup truck and covered herself with some of the clothes there. She listened to their conversations. She nearly went to sleep when the car jerked to a stop. The car rocked as the humans clambered out. She glanced underneath the covers and saw them running north. Or at least she thought it was. She wanted to get out and follow them straight away but she was stopped by the squeaking noise the car made. She waited until they were nearly out of her sight and lept out of the car. The noise was not a loud as she had first thought. She had to run fast to keep the humans in her sight, which was difficult as her host was not used to running. Her only advantage was that her eyes were used to the dark and her host had near perfect vision. Her knees buckled and she fell against the dusty floor. She looked up to see the people walk up a rocky hill. She sighed and rested on the floor. 'It's impossible!' Her head was dizzy. She reached to her side and cursed herself. 'I must have forgotten the water in the car.' She went to go back when she saw a flicker of light come from the hill. Her breathing became quicker and her thoughts swirled around her missing sister. 'How am I going to get in there?' Memories flooded her dreams as she slept. Her past lives answered her questions. Her hosts skills flashed and showed her how to fight. Her eyelids blazed and as PB opened her eyes she smiled. 'I'm coming Wanderer.'


	3. Chapter 3

The night was over before PB had time to recuperate from her previous night. Her back hurt from the rough ground she had slept on. Her body wasn't used to such environments. It was used to soft mattress's and hot baths every morning. It was used to the best and now she was dirty and sticky. The sand and grit was in her mouth. She stood and looked over toward the hill she had seen the humans go in to last night. She reached for her cell phone but something stopped her. Did she really want the seekers here. What if they attempted to hurt her before they got to her.

PB was half way up the hill when she started to wonder how the humans had got in. She had spent 3 hours before she had found the cave entrance. When she had, doubts had started to creep into her mind. 'What if I should call the seekers?' She silenced that idea. She had met Wanderer's seeker. PB could see why she didn't like her and why she had run away. PB had had to evade her a couple of times but unlike her sister she was better at evading people. Although she had gone to about the same amount of planets as Wanderer had, PB had visited different ones, as a small scout force. It was her job to see how suitable a planet was. She had seen the worlds before they were taken over. She loved to see how the planets first operated. It interested her. One of her favorites was on planet where the inhabitants practiced martial arts while some had the ability to manipulate the elements. PB had been one of those people. She could manipulate water and she loved fighting. While the others detested it and refused to fight she had relished the change. She was one of the best and the memories from that planet had always stayed with her. As these humans were the same as those humans she knew her martial arts would come in useful. She only wished she could have kept her water manipulating abilities.

She sighed and hugged against the side of the cave. The darkness was weird at first then her eyes adjusted and she could make the path. After she had declined there was a steep up climb. She kept quiet, something that came with being so light. She started to level off and her breathing was labored. She stopped, resting against the side of the cave. Her breathing slowed and she eventually started back on her way. Eventually she saw a flicker of light, grabbing her attention. She heard a voice and wasn't sure but she felt she knew it from somewhere. She hugged the wall and went to the door way. 'WANDERER!!!!' Her thought nearly slipped from her lips but she silenced herself quickly. 'I've found her!' PB's elation drained her energy. She would have slumped to the ground but was interrupted by the shuffling of feet. She lept back into the darkness and crouched into one of the many holes she had felt. She stuffed her legs in just in time to hear the gruff voices of three men.

"Goin' to hear Wanda?"

"Nah. Feelin' sleepy. Gonna hit the hay. See ya!"

"OK! Your loss!" The two men laughed and went into the big hall. PB sat in the cub hole for a while. She listened to Wanderer tell her tales of the bear planet. PB had been there briefly and had been a skilled ice sculptor. She was lost in her own memories when she heard the commotion. She started awake and saw Wanderer go past, escorted by two large men. 'No ones a boy.' PB stayed and listened to make sure no one else was coming then followed. She heard them chattering away. 'Is she their prisoner? Were they interrogating her for information?' PB's hand curled into a fist. She stared at herfist and made it uncurl. When had she become like the seekers. So intent on violence. 'No I'm not! I want to protect Wanderer!' PB nodded to herself then heard the movement of metal. Then the same sound again. She rounded the corner and found a makeshift corridor. All along were doorways covered with different materials. She started up the long corridor. She peered in a few doors when the strange noise came again.

"Hello?" It was the boy PB thought. He was behind her. She stood up straight and stared at the back of the corridor. She heard his footsteps get closer. Then the hand on her arm. She gave herself to her memories. Her elbow made contact with his gut first, then his face. He cried out. She spun in the air and flung him across the floor with a kick to the face. Before he could scream PB flew through the air, landing on his stomach. She lifted him up and wrapped her arm around his neck then her free hand over his mouth.

"Where is my sister?" He was silent. A nudge with her knee gave the answer she wanted. He glanced at the red and blue doors. He mumbled something but PB didn't care. She shuffled him over to the door and told him to open it. As he did she kicked him in the back of his knee then pushed him into the room. She took the whole room in one quick glance. Her sister was sitting on the edge of a bed with a man. 'NO!!!! A HUMAN!!!!' Several thoughts flashed through PB's head at once. The most gruesome had her flinging the boy to the floor and having her fling herself over the room and slam herself into the male human. Where had all this savagery come from? PB didn't care about anything but her sisters safety. She punched the man in the stomach with all the strength she had. The boy was getting up, but PB slammed her foot into his face before he had chance to do anything. The man was stronger and got PB into a headlock. She elbowed him in the stomach but all she felt was muscle. Her strength was waning when an idea struck her. On her past planet it was looked down upon, but PB wasn't on that planet now and she wasn't fighting a sparring match. She flicked her foot quickly up and her foot made contact with what she wanted. His grip loosened enough for her to slip away and push him down. All of the commotion had made her forget about Wanderer, who was now crouching in the corner. PB slowed and crouched in front of her.

"Your safe now." She went to cuddle her but Wanderer shrank into the wall even more. PB sighed and smiled. "Don't you even remember your own sister?" Realization came to Wanderer and a smiled pulled at PB's lips. She was going to embrace her when Wanderer's eyes widened. Automatically PB swept her leg behind her and toppled whoever was behind her. The man fell with a thud. PB smashed her palm into his jaw. His eyes glazed over. She smiled and turned back to Wanderer. She embraced and felt tears roll down her face. Her energy left her. Adrenaline gone. She slumped into her sisters arms and sobbed. "I've found you. Finally I've found you!"

* * *

**Please PLEASE review!!!! Loads of people have favourited the story but I want reviews. I feed off reviews. The more I get the more I write. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wanderer embraced her sister. She had longed to see her and being away from her had left her feeling isolated. Wanderer wondered if this may have been why she felt she didn't belong to the Soul community. Because it lacked the only soul she felt she had and actual connection to. PB had always been her sister. From the moment they were born on the home world they had stuck together.

PB was holding on tight to Wanderer, so hard she was nearly crushing her ribs. Wanda didn't mind though. She was just glad to feel her sister. Then a shadow loomed over her. Jared was standing in the door way, blocking the light. PB felt her sister tense. She let her go and swiftly turned around. Still crouching PB watched the human.

"You ok Wanda?"

"That is not her name you disgusting human!" PB spat. "It is Wanderer! Get it. WANDERER!!!!" She was about to leap at the man when he backed away. In his stead an older male took his place, but this time he was holding something. Groans came from both the boy and man that PB had beaten. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"We don't take kindly to strangers kickin' up a fuss around here." Wanderer moved around PB and stood in the way.

"She's not a stranger." Wanderer stared at the man with pleading in her eyes."She's my sister." Gasps came from the other humans, but the old man just stood there. The taller man re entered the room and went to touch wanderer.

"Sister!" PB swirled up and manoeuvred her sister behind her. PB stood there tall and elegant. Her eyes flickered from the old man at the door to the tall man in front of her, to the boy and man standing to her left. _'Too many. I have failed.'_ PB moved backwards pushing her sister back.

"It's ok." Wanderer's voice was a whisper in her ear. "There good people." PB froze. Was her sister defending these.... humans? PB spun around, as graceful as a ballerina and stared at her sister. The last thing she saw was her sisters eyes widen and then a heavy blow to her head.

* * *

**Ok I know its short but I didnt really have that many ideas for this scene. So now I can progress quicker. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
